Beauty Personified l Girbeta
by TheWorthlessHasFallen
Summary: Not exactly what Brian expected to happen that week. Nor could he have imagined anything of this level. (Rated T for a good reason. Many apologies to the real Girbeagly and th3betacat).


Derek tapped his fingers on the table with impatience. A friend of his, Brian, was visiting his state just to see him in real life for about the fifth time, now. Brian was to be staying nearby for a week - which was the original plan - and now the week was almost over. Brian was supposed to have come by now to visit and say a goodbye before he had to leave the next day.  
Almost immediately after all of this had gone through Derek's mind, a soft knock on the door was heard. Grinning, Derek jumped up to answer, almost knocking over a small nearby table in the process.  
Derek got to the door and opened it, revealing a medium-sized man with long black hair and deep brown eyes. The black haired man smiled as the door opened and he stepped inside.  
"Where were you?" Derek asked, trying to make his grin go away, "You're about thirty minutes late, dude,"  
"Don't blame me," Brian objected, sitting down on the nearest comfortable seat, "blame whoever was driving at full speed on a freaking highway. Police and ambulance were everywhere, and I had to take a few detours,"  
"Ah, well," Derek sat down on the only seat opposite of Brian's, "So, you're going home tomorrow?"  
"Yes, yes I am. And you're staying here, because this is your home," Brian teased, keeping a near-serious face while Derek's grin returned.  
The silence overtook both for a minute or so; Derek's facial expression changing with his thoughts. Finally, he seemed to reach a decision about something that made him grin, to Brian, slightly like a dog staring at a chunk of beef, which made Brian feel a little uneasy for the first time he was here. Although it was quickly shaken off as Derek's expression left.  
"So... you're going home tomorrow?" Brian rolled his eyes,  
"What? You can't find a better conversation topic than that, man?"  
"We've been talking for days, now. We're all... talked out," Derek turned his gaze back to Brian. Brian noticed he was grinning again.  
Derek slowly got up and walked over to Brian's seat, sitting next to him. Brian edged away a little, that uneasy feeling grasping for his heart again, as he gave Derek a sideways look. Derek slowly took something out of his pocket and hid it behind his back.  
"Brian..." he began, edging closer to his friend, grin growing more wild, "...I can't say I hate to tell you this, but... You are not going home tomorrow, dude," Brian believed it to be some sort of a twisted joke.  
"What? Of course I am, you've made it a point that I remember, twice now,"  
"I mean..." Derek wrapped an arm around Brian's waist, pinning his arms to his side, "I've... I've found that... after seeing your- you in real life, I've... I've realized I need to see you more," Brian squirmed uncomfortably, all hoping this was a very overly planned joke.  
"Uh... y-yeah... very funny... please l-let go..."  
"I can't let you go, Brian," Derek confessed, still staring at Brian's face as though doing it was giving him life, all while grinning like life itself gave him almost overpowering joy, "I've tried... but... your face. It's... it... it's so... perfect. I- I need you!"  
Brian's eyes widened at this as he struggled for freedom. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder, making him howl in fear and agony. This seemed to please Derek greatly.  
"Your screams... are melodic..." was all he had to say before he extracted the syringe from Brian's arm. He watched in insane pleasure as his prize's voice got lower, and his breathing slower, and his heartbeat back to where it couldn't be heard.

* * *

Pain.  
Pain was all that could be felt.  
A horrible noise. A scream...? Mixed with laughter that sounded... pleased? Insane? Both?  
Out of the pure pain, the odd sensation of organs being mixed and put where they shouldn't be was very distinguishable.  
Once again, it felt as though his shoulder was being dug in to by an over sharpened toothpick.  
Everything went blurry.

Pain...

* * *

Brian was awakened by a slight jostling. He felt stiff. His stomach was sore and felt... different.  
His mind was still numb, as he couldn't quite place what was different.  
Then memories came shooting back all at once. Making tears come to his eyes.  
Brian heard a heavy breathing somewhere in front of him. Despite his sore eyes, Brian looked up, blinking a few times, to see a sight that had to ave been the most frightening thing he had ever seen in his life.  
Standing before him, his light gray shirt and jeans splattered with red and arms covered in bodily fluids that were never meant to leave the body, stood Derek, with his light brown eyes open wide as if in awe or ecstasy. His grin seemed permanently fixed to his face, twitching once in a while to show the muscles were getting tired. His short brown hair was messed up, revealing his lack of sleep and personal care. Indeed, all he cared about was his work. His new attraction.  
The first instinct that ran through Brian's mind was of course panic. He tried as hard as he could to move. But he couldn't. This was the first time he realized he could not feel his arms or his legs. The only part of him he could move was his face. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but he could not make a sound.  
_This is a dr- this is a nightmare!_ Brian tried to reason with himself. Everything was so impossible, _I... need to wake up! Wake up!_ He mouthed out the words his mind was screaming. _WAKE UP!_  
Brian closed his eyes, for the last time, as he finally awoke from the "dream".


End file.
